


Him

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Everyone done goofed, Hurt/Comfort, Logan Angst, Logan Sanders Angst, Logan mainly goofed tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: It wasn’t a sudden realization that came over Roman and Patton, if anything it would have been slow in comparison to Logic’s way of thinking. But even so, he knew the exact moment that they knew, he knew it by the way that Roman’s hand fell to the hilt of his sword, and he knew it by the way that Patton clutched the fabric of his shirt right over his heart.He knew it all.





	Him

“Logan!” The messy head of hair perked up at the shouting voice that resounded from the doorway as soon as both Roman and Patton squeezed into view, there was an odd look of relief on their faces upon finding Logan’s door not only unlocked but open as well. “What are you doing in your bedroom? We needed you, Thomas needed you. There was a problem, what on earth were you doing up here..by yourself?” Despite his demanding tone and the way that Roman had his hands on his hips, there was just the slightest glint in the creative side’s eyes. Just the smallest way that his lips tugged down into the smallest of frowns and how his brilliant red painted nails dug into the sleek shimmery fabric of his clothing. 

It was a look of worry that only worsened as soon as a sweet smile curled onto Logan’s lips, and it was a look of worry that he and Patton shared as soon as he set his pen down on top of his paperwork that was really nothing more than just a bunch of doodles. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” That sweet smile stayed in place as Logan eased his chair back, sweeping his messy out of place hair away from his eyes as he beamed back at the other two sides. “I wasn’t aware that I needed to be there.” He simply stated as if it were the most simplest thing on earth.

Patton frowned deeply, lines creasing his forehead like the line of an old dollar bill that had been put through the washer so many times that the colors had started to face. “Why wouldn’t you need to be there Logan?” The moral side softly asked, his hand lingering where his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, like the wings of a hummingbird aching to get out of a cage and flitter all around the room. “Why wouldn’t we need you there to solve a problem, you’re apart of Thomas. Right, Lo?” A part of Patton feared the answer that Logan would give them, the smile on the logical side’s face had him wary enough, but something about the way that he carelessly leaned back in his chair without a single care perturbed him more and more. 

A pleasantly light and sugary laugh filled the space of Logan’s quarters, and without even meaning to the back of Roman’s shoulders tensed up in an instant. 

“Oh M… Patton,” The slip up was small, but regardless Logan continued to smile as he rested his chin atop his knuckles as he plainly stared back at them with the eyes of someone who was looking at a dearly beloved family member. “We both know that’s not quite true...is it?” Logan’s lips quirked upwards again as soon as Patton took even the slightest step back from him, his foot passing over once again over the threshold as Logan’s simple smile grew. “Thomas panics, Thomas is a being of extreme emotions, and Thomas is a wildly creative person. We all know that there was never really any room for Logic to begin with..don’t we? Or at least that’s exactly what he seemed to think before he hired me.” 

It wasn’t a sudden realization that came over Roman and Patton, if anything it would have been slow in comparison to Logic’s way of thinking. But even so, he knew the exact moment that they knew, he knew it by the way that Roman’s hand fell to the hilt of his sword, and he knew it by the way that Patton clutched the fabric of his shirt right over his heart. He knew it all. 

And yet he did nothing but smile as Roman eased himself forward, his stature looming above him. 

“You…” Roman swallowed thickly as his knuckles turned white the harder that he gripped the hilt of his sword, “You aren’t Logan...are you?” His words were a little more than a whisper, and yet he heard them all the same as he gingerly shook his head that sweet smile remaining on his face as he reached forward placing his hand atop Roman’s. 

He could feel the smooth leather of the hilt under his fingertips, and the callouses the creative side had earned by using it so extensively. “No,” He hummed tilting his head just the slightest way to the side, Patton’s gasp was muffled and yet it cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. “I’m afraid that you’ve got the wrong side if you’re looking for him.” Even so, he reassuringly patted Roman’s hand as it gripped the hilt all the tighter at his own confirmation, and even so he made the effort to smile as both Patton’s and Roman’s face turned as white as a sheet that had just been bleached. “But..fear not,” He added, slowly withdrawing his hand until it laid on his own lap. “I am here to stay.” 

A solid thump resounded through Logan’s room as Patton’s back thumped against the wall, he looked more faint than anything else, but even so he didn’t rise to lend a helping hand. Not like Roman did, immediately abandoning the grip on his sword in order to help the moral side back up to his feet, as Patton fanned himself looking as if he were just seconds away from keeling over in pure shock. 

The moral side swallowed thickly, his eyes sheening over like fresh dew over freshly cut grass. “W..Who…” Patton’s voice cracked, and even so he went on. “Who are you? Where is Logan? Why have you r..replaced him?” Patton sounded just seconds away from bursting into tears, as he frantically clutched at Roman’s arm. It being clear that it was the creative side keeping him on his feet, more than his own strength that had seemingly dissolved in the wake of this new development. 

He only smiled. 

Straightening his paperwork that revealed dozens of crazy looping spirals over weeks of scheduling that Logan had been working on, his eyes softened as his smile widened revealing the flat sharp teeth that glinted in his mouth like a dangerous promise. As soon as Patton’s breathing stuttered for a second, and as soon as Roman was reaching for his hilt again, he knew that what they saw was fairly obvious. He was a threat, in every meaning and definition of the word, that was all they knew. Logan hadn’t told him, he hadn’t even hinted to them what was going to happen.

His lips dragged downward, in the first frown that Patton and Roman had seen upon laying eyes on the imposter as his form started to shimmer and contort. Until Logan’s glasses could no longer be seen, and the person before them looked nothing like the logical side they had come to know. A bright orange tie that looked far too much like a noose and a torn set of sweatpants and a tank top replaced the garb that they had come to know and love. 

For a second, confusion wrinkled his brows in a parody of how Patton had looked at him mere minutes ago, “I am Carelessness...I am here because I was told to be...and Logan..Logan is gone.” 


End file.
